On The Wing
by Unicorns.Bubbles.AWESOMENESS
Summary: Nora can't help it; wherever she goes, trouble follows, and it definitely doesn't help when old "friends" come back as well. So when she tries to let go of Patch, the love of her life, for the safety of him and the ones near and dear to her, she realizes it's not as easy and simple as she thought it would be.


On The Wing

Summary: Nora can't help it; wherever she goes, trouble follows, and it definitely doesn't help when old "friends" come back as well. So when she tries to let go of Patch, the love of her life, for the safety of him and the ones near and dear to her, she realizes it's not as easy as she thought it would be.

* * *

_On The Wing_

**Nora **turned back around and checked the locked door once again, just to reassure herself. Nobody was home; her mom was out of town due to a new job, and Nora just happened to be stepping out for a little bit.

She couldn't be _too _safe.

Nora jiggled the doorknob once again, hard enough to where it could've fallen off. Sighing to herself, she turned away and walked down to her Volkswagen. Shoving the key in, she started it up and made her way to her boyfriend Patch's house.

Coldwater, Maine was one of those towns that don't receive much attention. It's almost where people can stay invisible. But in the light of recent events, Nora can definitely say that Coldwater, Maine has finally got its chance to shine.

Not in the good way.

Cheshvan, the yearly event of fallen angels possessing their vassal, known as Nephilim, ended a couple of months ago, and it caused a huge disaster in Coldwater. It had been Nora's job herself to lead the Nephilim against the fallen angels.

And it didn't help that her boyfriend was a fallen angel himself.

Of course, Nora was only dragged into it at the peak of the action, when Patch showed up in town. There was a lot of conflict at first, but it made Nora realize that she couldn't live without him. So together, they led the Nephilim to victory against the fallen angels.

But now that the war was over, things still needed to be fixed up. Exactly a week after the war ended, Nora started getting threats. She was sure all the fallen angels now rot in Hell, but there were also some shady, sketchy relationships between her and the other Nephilim as well. Most of the notes, emails, and phone calls had one purpose – to make her break up with Patch. This person threatened her family, her best friend Vee and her loved ones, and most importantly, Patch himself.

Now Nora decided to take things in her own hands. She pulled up in front of Patch's apartment and got down, immediately regretting it.

Before she even let herself inside Patch's apartment, she knew she'd chicken out.

_I mean, I've gotten these notes for about two months and nothing's happened quite yet, _she rationalized with herself. _What's the harm if I wait one more day? Plus, if trouble did finally come knocking on our doors, we could take them._

Rolling her eyes, she unlocked the apartment. She quietly closed the door behind her, wanting to surprise Patch.

"I can hear you, Angel," Nora heard Patch say blatantly. She looked around for him, but before she could figure out where exactly he was, he stood behind her, looming over her neck. "And see you," Patch added softly.

Patch was a good foot and a half taller than Nora, with an athletic build, tanned skin, and dark hair.

Nora turned around and looked into his eyes. She hated doing that, because as soon as she did, she'd practically melt and swoon over him, and then remind herself that she needed to be stronger than that.

"Hey," Nora said quietly. "I wanted to surprise you?" Her voice lifted at the end, making it sound like a question – Nora was unsure herself.

Patch smirked. "Uh huh," he said sarcastically. He pecked her cheek and strode towards the couch. "What brings you here, Angel?"

Nora scoffed, as if he was being silly to question her motives. "Am I not allowed to show up at my boyfriend's house, which I also have the key to open to?"

Patch rolled his eyes now. "You're acting funny," he murmured. "There's a bedroom wide open if there's anything you need to talk about."

Nora huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip to the side.

"Fine, I'm sorry," he said, flashing her crooked smile to indicate he was not sorry whatsoever. He patted the spot on the sofa next to him and said, "Take a seat, darling."

Nora walked stiffly towards Patch and sat down next to him, but not as close as she usually would. Patch scooted closer to her, which made Nora want to inch away, but she didn't.

He leaned in close next to her ear and whispered, "What's wrong?"

She shivered and moved in closer, in attempt to put his mind at ease. She didn't want to give him any hints. "Nothing," she said quietly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Nothing's wrong."

* * *

**Nora** left Patch's apartment later that day, without the job being finished. She had face-palmed as soon as she'd gotten out.

She had failed her mission.

"You had one job, Nora," she grumbled to herself, jamming the key in and starting the car up. "One job!"

When Nora got home, there was a slip of paper in the door crack.

She unlocked the door and opened it, and the note fluttered to the ground.

She bent down to pick it up, but she heard something behind her rustle.

Shooting straight up, she looked around almost violently, trying to sense if anybody was there. When she thought nobody was there, she looked down at the note.

_Watch your back, Nora. You already know what to do._

* * *

**"Jeez,** talk about creepin'," Nora's best friend, Vee boisterously said. Vee looked back down at the slip of paper that Nora had found earlier. "You sure this isn't some joke?"

Nora closed her eyes to calm herself down. "Yes, I'm sure." Her voice shook slightly; her thoughts now all muddled together and jumbled up. "I don't know what to do, Vee."

"Well, I wouldn't either, hon," Vee said. "I'm going to grab some popcorn, I'll be right back."

Nora nodded, glad for some time alone.

Earlier in the day, Nora had called her mom to check and see if she could spend the night over at Vee's house; she really didn't feel safe by herself.

But now she regretted coming. She didn't want to burden Vee with this stuff too.

Nora sighed. She decided that if she was going to keep everyone safe, she might as well do it now.

Pulling out her cell phone from her pocket, she dialed Patch's number.

"_Angel?" _Nora heard through the static. _"You okay?"_

Nora sniffled. She willed herself not to cry, and that's exactly what she planned to do: stay strong and not cry. "I, um, yeah, everything's cool. Listen, I need to tell you something."

"_Shoot," _he said automatically.

Nora smiled. He was always there for her. But now…he wasn't. "Patch…I'm really sorry, but I don't think our relationship will work out." And with that, she ended the call, before it could go into any further discussion.

Vee came back right after she ended the call. "Babe, what's wrong?" she heard Vee say.

"I did it," she whispered.

She let the love of her life free, so he could be safe.

* * *

**"'If** you love something, set it free. If it doesn't come back to you, it was never yours in the first place,'" Nora heard Vee quote. When Nora shot her a look, Vee sighed and grumbled, "It means he'll come back to you, and everyone will be safe and happy…as much as I don't like to say it, you guys are meant for each other. Trust me, he'll find this guy and kill him and come back to you."

Vee rested a reassuring hand on Nora's shoulder. "Thanks, Vee," Nora whispered.

Vee clicked her tongue, as if to say "No problem!" She sat down on the bed next to Nora. "I think we should go out and celebrate," she abruptly said, falling back and stretching her arms out.

"Nah," Nora said, falling back with her. "I'd rather just stay here."

* * *

**Patch** didn't know what he did wrong. Of course, she had been acting weird the whole day. Maybe she was just…confused.

He shook his head. Sighing, he grabbed his car keys and headed on over to Nora's house, to see if she was actually doing alright.

He pulled up in front of her house rather quickly, thanks to the fact that there was almost no traffic whatsoever, and jumped out, and was at her front door in record time. He knocked on the door a couple of times, before lowly saying, "Nora? Angel?"

A tiny sheet of paper fluttered to the ground.

_Good. Glad to know that you've followed orders. You're next task: ditch that "friend." You know what will happen if not._

Patch crumbled the sheet of paper angrily and thrust it to the ground. His fists clenched, and now he knew what was really happening.

* * *

**Nora** didn't know what to do. She didn't know who was tracking her down, but it was really irritating her. She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. She hadn't gotten another note in a few days, and she was rather surprised.

She picked up her phone and dialed Vee, sending it straight to voicemail. Frowning, she tried again. This time it sounded like someone was crushing a candy wrapped in front of the receiver.

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Huh."

She tried one last time, because Vee usually never denies her calls. This time, she heard a deep voice pick up, nice and clear.

"Hello Nora," it said, sending shivers down Nora's spine.

She shuddered. "Uh, hi. Who are you?"

There was a pause, before the voice responded. "Don't you remember me, Nora?"

He sounded awfully familiar to her, and before she could place her tongue on it, he said, "It's me, Elliot."

* * *

**It** was bad enough for Nora to be suffering from a depression from breaking up with Patch. Now she was tied up, duct tape against her lips, rough rope tied around her wrists.

_PATCH? _she called out in her mind. _Please tell me you're here…_she prayed. She squirmed against the cold hard floor, until she fell over, her face now plastered to the ground. She could hear Elliot laughing at her.

"I'm glad you remember me," he said, coming over and bending down. "I remember you too, you know?"

_I KNOW YOU REMEMBER ME. _Nora was trying to say, but it came out muffled, and he let out another laugh.

"But I also remember Jules," he said darkly, glaring her down.

_PATCH?! _she screamed mentally. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I'm sorry, _she chanted.

She squirmed some more, and finally just sighed and gave up.

_Funny thing, _a gruff voice said in her mind, _is that I'm in the area. Did you need something?_

She mentally laughed sarcastically. _You're so freaking funny…_

_Well, I try._

She growled, a deep rumble from the back of her throat that caused Elliot to look over at her. _Well you need to try come getting me, _she retorted.

_I thought we broke up?_

Nora's shoulders slumped as she sighed, breathing more air out of her nose. _Well now you know what. You _know _I wouldn't do it on purpose. You _know _I love you. _

There was a crash at the door, and soon, before Elliot could react, he was whacked against the head with a piece of the wooden door.

"I love you too," Patch said, slightly breathless. "You had to break up with me because of _this_ little punk?" he asked, kicking him a little.

Nora shrugged, before rolling to her back. _You wanna help me out?_

Patch smirked. "Nah, it's much quieter now."

Nora started shrieking through the tape, making a muffled yelling noise.

Patch held up his hand as he walked towards her and untied her, ripping the duct tape off of her mouth.

She breathed through her mouth, and it felt refreshing.

Nodding her head towards Elliot, Nora asked, "So what do we do with him?"

* * *

**"You'll** going away for a while, kid," the cop said, patting Elliot on the back roughly. "You even seemed bright. But, I mean, _kidnapping?_"

Nora triumphantly put her hands on her hip and Patch stood next to her, an arm wrapped around her back.

She looked up at him and smiled, her eyes trailing down to his lips. "You know I love you, right?" she asked, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

Patch clicked his tongue, winking at her. "You'd better," he said, smiling. He bent down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

Vee came up behind them, and they pulled apart.

Sighing disapprovingly, Vee murmured, "Told you he'd come back."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Hello! I'm Unicorns. Bubbles. AWESOMENESS, or Bubbles for short. This is my first fanfic for this fandom, so I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review to tell me what you think! Thanks so much!_

_~Bubbles_


End file.
